


Oscuridad sobre el sol

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Iba a cegar ese sol, con su personal oscuridad.E iba a forzar los ojos de Pansy a rendirse a esa oscuridad sin salida.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Oscuridad sobre el sol

**Oscuridad sobre el sol**

  1. _ Eres la oscuridad, ruidosa_

Nunca la habría llamada ‘hermosa’.

Sensual, quizás, pero de una sensualidad artefacto.

Astuta, en manera inverosímil.

Pero, no obstante todas esas imperfecciones, la idea de ella lo atormentaba.

La idea de sus ojos, obscuros y anónimos, siempre dirigidos hacia su sol personal, frio, ilusorio.

Porque Draco era el _mejor_, mientras Theo solo era una sombra que pasaba vagando por los pasillos de la escuela. Invisible y sin un sonido. 

Pero iba a verlo. Juró a sí mismo que iba a verlo, en alguna manera.

Iba a cegar ese sol, con su personal oscuridad.

E iba a forzar los ojos de Pansy a rendirse a esa oscuridad sin salida.

  1. _ Está la oscuridad, te mira_

Estaba absorta.

Le pasaba a menudo, últimamente.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, siempre con el mismo sujeto, absorta a mirar fijo al vacío en frente a sí, en la vana esperanza que alguien llegara a rellenarlo.

Y cuando podía, robaba miradas a su cara, siendo casi deslumbrada.

Puso caras.

La manía, la obsesión. Tenerlo a mano, y saber que nunca iba a ser suyo.

Sintió un hormigueo en la base del cuello y se giró, vislumbrando dos ojos negros como el carbón intentos a mirarla fijo.

Como ella miraba a Draco.

Apartó la vista, improvisamente confusa.

No. Solo había un sol, inalcanzable, glacial. Y ella seguía mirándolo. Cegándose.

  1. _ La oscuridad, demasiado cerca_

Estaban demasiado cerca, y lo sabía.

Tan cerca que casi le parecía de poder oír el nombre de _él_ gritado dentro de su cabeza, escrito en todos sus pensamientos.

Tan cerca que extendiendo la mano habría podido tocarla, pero tenía la sensación que solo rozar su piel iba a volverlo en piedra.

Rechinó los dientes, con rabia.

Quería haberla, más que cualquier cosa. No podía explicárselo, porque podía ser solo el sabor del inalcanzable a hacer centrar sus sentidos hacia ella.

Tan cerca. Y tan malditamente lejos.

Solo esperaba que Draco se alejara, para siempre. Después ella finalmente iba a _verlo_.

  1. _ La oscuridad, dentro de la oscuridad_

Le estaba tan cerca, lo sentía.

Le acariciaba pigramente un brazo, regodeándose de esas migas de su tiempo que le eran concesas.

Sabiendo bien que él no sentía el contacto con su piel, que no le interesaba, que estaba insensible a su toco y su presencia.

Quería escapar, pero como un magneto Draco la tenía cerca a sí mismo. Quería conocer de vuelta una dignidad que había perdido, pero él se rechazaba de devolvérsela. Ella le pertenecía, y solo eso importaba.

Del otro lado de la Sala Común dos ojos, pertenecientes a una figura borrosa, se apoyaron con violencia sobre de ella.

Oscuridad en la oscuridad, la miraban.

  1. _ Oscuridad, machacada por el sol_

El pasillo, frio.

Un cruce de pasos, dos miradas casi especulares.

El desconcierto en la cara de ella, la espera en la de él.

Palabras no dichas que volaban en el aire, imperceptibles, pero vivas.

Los labios de Pansy estaban a punto de moverse para decir algo, para admitir que su dependencia la había llevada al borde de un abismo de que quería ser salvada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

Los hombros del chico fueron echados por una ola de frio, violento.

“Draco.” murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia él con una sonrisa melancólica.

Y Theodor deslizó de vuelta en la sombra. 

Sin un nombre, sin una cara. El lado escondido de la luna, escurado por el sol de Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
